Apa yang Kurang?
by ageha-davis
Summary: Summary :  Orihime memeluk Ichigo!Ichigo memeluk Rukia! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dipastikan oleh Ichigo? One-shot.Ichigo/Rukia Pairing


Summary : Orihime memeluk Ichigo!Ichigo memeluk Rukia! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dipastikan oleh Ichigo? /Rukia Pairing

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo

**Apa yang Kurang?**

.

.

Ichigo berjalan santai menyusuri keadaan kota karakura yang mulai terlihat sepi. Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa jam yang lalu. Kerja sambilan yang ia lakukan setelah pulang sekolah, membuatnya terlambat pulang ke rumah. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membawa tas perseginya yang ia sandarkan di punggung, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke saku celana. Wajahnya menunduk. Segerombolan sepeda yang dikendarai oleh anak-anak kecil membuatnya tersentak kaget saat salah satu dari mereka hampir menabraknya.

" hati-hati kalau jalan kakak kepala orens sialan!"

Tidak terima dengan teriakan dari anak kecil tersebut, Ichigopun balas teriak

"kau yang hati-hati dasar bosah sialan!"

Yah, meski begitu, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan anak itu sepenuhnya. Sebab, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus pada jalan yang sedang ia lalui tersebut. Ichigo masih memikirkan kejadian di sekolah tadi, yang sukses membuatnya melamun seharian.

FLASH BACK

"Hei ! apa kau yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Hah?"

Ichigo dalam keadaan bingung mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh anak laki-laki di sekolahnya, yang sebenarnya Ichigo sendiri tidak mengenalnya. Saat itu, ia berada di belakang sekolah, dan hendak menuju ke kelasnya.

"iya, aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya santai.

"Sial! Jadi kau yang merebut Orihime dariku! Rasakan ini"

Pria itu hampir melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Ichigo. Ichigo yang masih bingung dengan keadaan itu hanya terpaku melihatnya. Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu menyerang tubuhnya. Begitu sadar, ia mendapati Orihime sedang memeluknya.

"Jangan! Tolong hentikan! Itu bukan salah Ichigo..."

Orihime berteriak kepada laki-laki tadi, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Ichigo. Sepertinya, ia berniat menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng.

"Cih, kali ini kau selamat Kurosaki"

End of FLASH BACK

Kalau mau jujur, sebagai pria tentu ia senang mendapatkan pelukan dari Orihime. Apalagi dengan -ehm- kau tahu sendiri kan...errm...dadanya yang besar? Tapi, Ichigo merasa ada sesuatu yang _kurang_. Entahlah, dia merasa ada yang harus ia cari tahu! Ke_kurang_an yang benar-benar berakibat fatal jika ia mengabaikannya dan menerima tawaran Orihime.

FLASH BACK

"bisa kau jelaskan Inoue? Kenapa laki-laki tadi tiba-tiba ingin memukulku? Sepertinya ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Orihime telah melepaskan pelukannya dari Ichigo setelah laki-laki yang ingin menyerang Ichigo tadi pergi entah kemana. Dan kini mereka memutuskan untuk saling berbicara dengan serius.

"emm...maaf Kurosaki-kun, sebenarnya kemarin laki-laki itu menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi aku mengatakan kalau...kalau...aku sudah menyukai Kurosaki-kun!"

"hah? Apa kau tidak bisa cari alasan lain untuk menolaknya?"

"bukan begitu, maksudku...aku BENAR-BENAR menyukai Kurosaki-kun!"

Pernyataan Orihime yang tiba-tiba itu, lnagsung membuat Ichigo kaget. Ia tidak tahu hurus berkata apa. Jujur, Ichigo tidak pernah menyangka kalau Orihime menyukainya. Maka dari itu, ia tidak pernah mempersiapkan diri jika hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"eh, itu...aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung harus bilang apa?"

"Apa karena Rukia? Apa Kurosaki-kun menyukai Rukia"

Perkataan Orihime tersebut membuatnya tersentak. Ia heran, hari ini banyak sekali hal-hal yang mengejutkan baginya.

"Bukan begitu, kami hanya teman. Atau partner! Lagipula..."

"lagipula apa?"

"Lupakan. Bukan apa-apa"

Ichigo tentu tidak dapat melanjutnya kata-kata yang terhenti tersebut. Mana mungkin ia berkata, kalaupun Rukia menyukainya, kemungkinan besar hal itu karena ia mirip dengan fukutaicho-nya yang sudah meninggal dulu. Entah mengapa mengingatnya membuat Ichigo jadi sebal.

"Kalau begitu, aku masih punya kesempatan kan? Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai Kurosaki-kun memberitahuku siapa orang yang Kurosaki-kun suka"

"eh, tunggu Inoue..."

Belum sempat Ichigo berbicara, Orihime sudah berlari-lari kecil meninggalkannya. Tinggallah Ichigo yang bingung dan tak tahu bagaimana harus membereskan perasaannya yang kacau balau tersebut.

END of FLASH BACK

Akhir-Akhir ini, Ichigo memang dekat dengan Orihime. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi kapan ia mulai dekat dengan Orihime. Ia berpikir, sebelum Ichigo bertemu dengan Rukia, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Orihime. Ia baru mengenal dekat, baik Orihime, Chad, maupun Ishida setelah ia bertemu dengan Rukia dan terlibat dengan kasus-kasus yang berhubungan dengan Shinigami dan Hollow. Jika Ichigo tidak bertemu Rukia sebelumnya, ia tidak yakin bisa berteman dengan mereka. Bahkan, Rukia juga yang membuatnya sadar bahwa ia itu lemah dan ingin menjadi kuat, serta harus menundukkan kepala kepada Orihime dan mengucapkan kalau ia akan melindunginya jika ia sudah menjadi kuat nanti. Semuanya karena Rukia...

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba penuh keyakinan.

Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Suara pintu yang berderit membuat Rukia yang berada di dalam lemari Ichigo, keluar untuk menyambut Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau sudah pulang?"

"heh,,kau datang Rukia"

"Iya, ada urusan dengan Urahara. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tadi lihat lho, kau dengan Inoue berpelukan! Hihihi"

"hah, kenapa kau tidak menyapa?"

"sudah kubilang kan, aku ada urusan! Lalu-lalu, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa Inoue menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Bukan Urusanmu, Midget."

"Aku kan Cuma bertanya bodoh! Tidak perlu teriak begitu kan! Dasar Orens!"

"Rukia, maaf, sebentar saja..."

"Hah ap-"

Ichigo tiba-tiba saja membawa Rukia dalam dekapannya. Lengannya yang kekar melingkar di bahunya. Rukia terpaku. Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba Ichigo memeluknya.

"hah, begitu ya, jadi ini yang _kurang_! " gumam Ichigo di sela-sela pelukan mereka. Namun, kata-kata yang pelan itu pun tentu tertangkap telinga Rukia juga.

"ap- apanya yang _kurang_? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sih Ichigo?"

"baiklah, aku mengerti!"

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak ke tempat tidur. Rukia masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Apa maksudmu sih, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengabaikan pertanyaan Rukia tersebut. Tubuhnya terbaring di atas tempat tidur meski metanya belum terpejam.

"hahh... sepertinya besok aku harus menyampaikan jawabanku pada Inoue! "

"Apa? Jadi benar Inoue menyatakan cinta padamu, apa kalian akan jadian? Jadi kalian akan pacaran? Benarkah?"

Rukia yang sudah sembuh dari kekagetannya tadi langsung antusias menghujani Ichigo dengan pertanyaan, sikapnya seperti layaknya wartawan gosip yang sedang mengincar mangsanya. Melihat hal itu, Ichigo benar-benar merasa kesal.

"mana mungkin, bodoh! Aku hanya merasakan nyaman sekaligus berdebar saat aku memelukmu!"

Ucap Ichigo seraya memiringkan badannya, dan membuang muka. Ia tidak yakin perkataannya barusan tidak membuat wajahnya memerah, bahkan ia sekarang dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Karena itu ia memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung. Padahal, jika Ichigo mau menengok lawan bicaranya, ia juga akan mendapati wajah yang tidak kalah merah akibat perkataannnya barusan.

SELESAI

A/N : saya orang baru dengan membawa Fic baru yang super aneh dan g jelas...! maaf klo mengecewakan! Yah, silakan mengkritik kekurangan saya!


End file.
